Pretty Darn Good
by Pygmypuff704
Summary: Harry reflects on the people in his life, his friends, his family, and the people he loves.


Harry sat one night in the living room of his home. It was a small stone cottage close enough to see the tilting roof of The Burrow, but also far enough that you couldn't hear Molly yelling at Fred and George about allowing Freddy to run around freely in the shop. It was late. James was tucked into bed, Ginny was upstairs, and Albus was asleep in Harry's arms.

Harry thought of his life, and the lives of his family as he watched his week-old son's chest rise and fall.

George had married Angela Johnson, who now wrote a column for the Quibler, and they had a three-year-old daughter, Roxanne, and a one-year-old son, Freddy.

Fred was engaged to Samantha "Sam" Gildock, who bred the Pygmy Puffs sold at WWW. The wedding was set for next year.

Percy had miraculously married Audrey Matton. She had graduated from Slytherin and became an intern for the department of mysteries. They had two daughters, Lucy, who was 5, and Molly Weasley the second, who was four. Everyone knew that Percy had named his second daughter after his mother to suck up and apologize. And it worked, because extra scones always seemed to be sent back when Percy visited.

Bill and Fluer's family had expanded. They now had Victory, who was seven, Domonique, who was five, and Louis who was one, only two months older than James. All three children looked like their mother, with bouncy blond hair. Dominique probably looked the most like bill, with a long face and slender figure.

They didn't hear much from Charlie. He was still in Romainia, still working with dragons. He had been in a relationship the previous year with one of his fellow trainers, but nothing had come of it.

Ron and Hermione had lived within walking distance from Harry and Ginny. Ron worked with Harry as an Auror. He was Harry's second in command. Hermione worked as deputy head of department in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – though she was currently on maternity leave as her and Ron's first child was due next week.

Harry couldn't be happier. He got up every morning to James, waking him up laughing. He would go to work with Ron and Hermione. Ginny and James would often stop by the office, and when Ginny had a match to cover he'd watch James. He enjoyed having him at work, seeing his reactions to things. Then they would all have dinner at The Burrow. When they got home, Harry and Ginny would put James to bed, telling him the light-hearted tales of their first years at Hogwarts. Now Albus had come. Harry had been off work all week. He would go back in a few days.

Harry remembered when he would watch James as a baby at the office – he wanted to grab everything, he was scared of Draco when he would come to complain, he would always smile and laugh for Kingsley. Now Albus would experience all those things. Harry loved that his kids got to grow up in the wizarding world, surrounded by magic, surrounded by family. He knew he would always be there for them.

In a way… he was almost starting to understand how Molly could welcome Percy back so easily. He loved Ginny. He loved Ron and Hermione. But the love he felt for his sons was different. It was unexplainable. As love often is.

Ginny came down and settled beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was so amazed by her; so thankful for the family she'd given him. She loved the boys just as he did. He noticed the way she smiled at them. How she loved taking care of them. It reminded him of Molly, though he didn't dare say that out loud.

When James had turned one, she'd gotten him a little broom and taken him out to their little quidditch pitch. As they watched him fly around slowly, Ginny had leaned over to him and said, "He's going to be a chaser."

When Albus was two-days old, he spotted Ginny staring at Albus and asked, "What are you thinking?"

She had replied, "I can already tell, he's so like you… I can just imagine him writing home saying he's the new Gryffindor seeker."

Harry smiled at the memory.

"I love you." Ginny whispered from beside him. "Both of you."

Harry gently kissed her hair before returning his gaze to the sleeping child.

Yep. Life was pretty darn good.


End file.
